onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rainbowman
Birthday, Color, Animal, and etc. for Straw Hats Umm, can you not put speculations on these attributes on certain Straw Hats. Some of these are can be wrong since they aren't revealed by Oda in any SBS. You can see some of these here on color and smell.Mugiwara Franky 23:04, 11 May 2008 (UTC) My Apologies I'm sorry for puting in those speculations. <:(*** (sad crying face) It's just that I'm new at editing articles and I wanted to know everything about the entire Strawhat crew. I also wanted to know about the true name of Admiral Yellow Kizaku (i.e. Admiral Aokiji-Kuzan and Admiral Akainu-Sakazuki)and the only remaining Shichibukai and I'm not talking about Marshal D. Teach. I would also like to see some romance between Luffy and Nami. (:3 (smug face) So if anyone would tell those things to Oda for me I'd appreciate it. User:Rainbowman :It's okay since you're new. About Kizaru's real name and contacting Oda, this site is generally run by fans like yourself. We don't know Oda personally but we research and record the things he presents to us. So until he reveals things like Kizaru's name in his manga, we don't know. Anyway, welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia and I hope you enjoy your stay.Mugiwara Franky 02:00, 12 May 2008 (UTC) The Sufferage of Nami I know that Nami has been suffering throughout the series- Manga, Anime, and the Movies. I'd appreciate it if any of you guys could give me a list of the times she had to suffer: Mostly the pains, situations, battles, and humiliations (EXCLUDING the the stupidity of most of her crewmates). I feel like there's a monster in the form of a hulking blood-soaked tiger inside of me wanting to avenge her suffering by brutally beating the ones who made her suffer. >:<7> This is the best I can do to express an extremely angry roaring face, see if any of you guys can do better. Anywho if any of you guys can pretend that you are Nami and that she sees this monster what would she do to tame it before it got out of control? And once it is tamed if it begins to cry with tears like a tiger cub what would she say to calm it? I happen to be a fan of hers and I would be hoping that she would have a marrige to Luffy because someday when I become as faumous as Eiichiro Oda by making a manga and anime series based on his characters, I hope to make Luffy and Nami's decendants centuries from the Original One Piece timeline. Give Nami my crying love for her. User:Rainbowman Uhm, dude, Nami did not suffer throughout the series. The Straw Hat pirate who'll suffers the most would be Nico Robin. She lost her home, her teacher, her friend, her mother, her people, her scholermates and was chased by the World Government and the the world hates her because they were brainwashed into thinking she's gonna bring back an ancient weapon to kill them all. She's been on the run and got betrayed by many people who would bring her in. Her people even hates her because she has a devil fruit. Nami however lost her stepmom, thought the village hate her when in fact they don't, she got mistreated by Arlong and got betrayed. Nami spent the rest of the series having a good time and has no pain except that she became money-obessessed Joekido 19:23, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Oh she had to have suffered. I can think of such examples: :# When she was forced to a marrige to Bear King in Movie 2 :# The time she was sick in the Drum Island arc. :# Her battle with Miss Doublefinger :# When she was eaten by Lily Carnation in Movie 6 :# Her battle with Kalifa of CP9 :# When she was forced to a marrige to Absolom in the Thriller Bark arc (and unconcious I might add). :# When she was attacked by the zombie warthog version of Lola twice (1. When they first met 2. When Lola saw nami in the wedding dress that Absolom had put on her). Those were NOT (I repeat: NOT) good times for her. So what do you have to say about that? User:Rainbowman 21 May 2008 (UTC) Movies are not canon. Blue Leg 28 May 2008 That may be so, but suffering is suffering and I hate it. I want an answer about what you make on every example on the sufferage list that I made before the monster in me decides to unleash it's wrath upon you all. User:Rainbowman 30 May 2008 (UTC) Question: Don't you think the lovely Robin-chan has suffered much more? I mean, her home was destroyed by a power-crazy idiot, her friend was frozen right before her eyes, and she was betrayed for the next 20 years! Blue Leg 30 May 2008 We were NOT talking about past sufferage of any kind for characters other than Nami let me remind you. I'm sure Robin suffered plenty, but I'm talking about Nami's sufferage which I'm sure took place during the entire timeline of One Piece through the manga, the anime, and even the movies despite the fact that they are not canon. I am still waiting for those answers of those examples so unless you're a fan of Nami's, DO NOT post any sufferage on other characters. If you want to make an article on the sufferage of other characters that's fine with me, just don't place that info on this one. I have feelings for Nami for she is the lead female hero in One Piece and I have strong feelings that she would be married to our lead male hero Luffy when the One Piece story is over. I hope you can respect these feelings I have. User:Rainbowman 3 June 2008 Uh.. Is anyone going to answer this section? Are there even any fans of Nami? Doesn't anyone care about these examples of Nami's suffering?User:Rainbowman 7 June 2008 I am sorry Nami-san, please forgive me!!! Anti-manners kick course!!(Kicks all the jerks who are mean to Nami) How dare you make the lovley Nami-san cry!!! Yaaa!!! Diable Jamble!!! P.S. Sorry Rainbowman, for not caring before about Nami-san's suffering. I hope this atones for it. Blue Leg 10 June 2008 Don't forget when she was chased by Wapol!!! Blue Leg 10 June 2008 I can see Mr. Blue Leg that you are a fan of Sanji's. I appreciate that you answered my call. Just don't be thinking that Sanji would be marrying Nami. ]:/ I'm having her reserved for Luffy. I do think however that Sanji should be marrying Robin. ;D (wink, wink) Anywho there is still this subject: I feel like there's a monster in the form of a hulking blood-soaked tiger inside of me wanting to avenge her suffering by brutally beating the ones who made her suffer. >:<7> This is the best I can do to express an extremely angry roaring face, see if any of you guys can do better. If there are any female fans of One Piece, I want you to pretend that you are Nami to solve this situation: If Nami sees this monster avenging her what would she do to tame it before it got out of control? And once it is tamed if it begins to cry with tears like a tiger cub what would she say to calm it? Answer these as soon as you can. User:Rainbowman 10 June 2008 So, any females out there that want to volunteer on this? User:Rainbowman 11 June 2008 Another woe Please... there are places to experiment... You can even use your own user page for random stuff. But please, don't create categories that have nothing to do with OP. If its related to OP, liable and not made up... Yes... But please avoid this stuff again. This is your last warning, unfortuntely we've got to start going hard on you, you'll be loosing strikes next time you mess up. Practice... You can even make you own random junk pages by doing your user page: User:Rainbowman and putting a "/" to form something like User:Rainbowman/test if you need practice on your on time. Just don't create random stuff okay? One-Winged Hawk 20:39, 19 May 2008 (UTC) The half of me want to stand up to him and say "well he just don't know what he's doing" but I would be hyprocrite if I speak that way, contradicating my "Ban them Now!" ideals. However I notice how he created a pointless category, taking information from other unrealible source (where did he get that Franky smalls like carpantery and gunpowder?) plus aggersivly adding information that is speculations. This guy totally don't know what he's doing so I guess we can just put up with him and if he still does it again, we can give him a 2 week ban everytime he ignores us. Joekido 21:01, 19 May 2008 (UTC) If you must know, I got that information from the One Piece site on wikipedia.org. So please cut me some slack. >:( (angry face) I happen to be sensitive about anyone who criticizes me and I can get into a temper tantrum quite easily. And beleive me you don't want me to do that at your homes. User:Rainbowman 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Wikipedia? Not a good idea, half those guys editing aren't even fans of the series. Trust me, I'm a major editor there. Unless its sourced and you've checked out the source yourself, don't put it here. Its one of the reasons why this site exists, its because the editors got fed up with junk being on it that no one reglates, because you can't do it so well and the wikipedians got fed up with the junk clogging up the pages. One-Winged Hawk 19:09, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Sorry Joekido 02:34, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Was that a sorry as in "Sorry we didn't mean to hurt your feelings" or was it "Sorry we don't care" that you were thinking? User:Rainbowman 30 May 2008 :Whoa... If you disapprove of Joekido's comments, just ignore them. Just chill, relax, otherwise you'll be no better. Though I will note, if you don't like being critcised, you might not like it here. Its one of the standard wikia/wikipedia conditions for editing on not something stuck to this wikia alone. If you edit things, you can expect them to be critised at any point. :I'll note something: We've all had this sort of thing done to us at some point. Also, Joekido doesn't speak for all us. I don't mind your edits at all, just be a little careful please... If you mess up, thats x2 the amount of editing that has to be done because someone else had to clean it up. Then again, we all make mistakes... Thats life. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 19:09, 30 May 2008 (UTC) When I said sorry that means "sorry for hurting your feelings" and like Angel said, I don't speak out for this site. Joekido 19:41, 30 May 2008 (UTC) 10th Strawhat Member? I know there isn't any info about a 10th member of the Strawhat crew yet, but do you guys have any speculations of who it might be at least? (not that I would want to place any false info in like before) My guess would be that Jewelry Bonney might join for 10th member as well as the 3rd female after Nami (1st) and Robin (2nd), the 2nd captain to join after Brook, and the 1st to eat all of Sanji's cooking without even sharing with the other crewmates. (;D (wink wink) If you have any true info or speculations at least, let me know. User:Rainbowman 28 May 2008 (UTC) I seriously doubt Jewelry Bonney would join up with the strawhat crew. I mean first off, she's a captain who still has a crew. She can't just leave them behind. Second off, she's one of the Eleven Supernovas, meaning that she's a rival to Luffy. I doubt she'll give up everything she's earned and worked for to join the Strawhat's crew. She may fight alongside him sometime in the future though...that's always an option. --Klthesaint 23:18, 30 May 2008 (UTC) I could certainly see your point there. Well, I do have other options for the 10th member. There's Camie who seems to be a good friend. There's also Hatchan as he's no longer with Arlong's crew; wether or not he decides to double-cross and rejoin the enemy is yet to be seen. >:( (cat growls and hisses) Another would be that Mr. Silvers Rayliegh mechanic. Here's a question about him: Is he the supposed father of Franky as mentioned by the Franky Family? User:Rainbowman 3 June 2008 Well, Silvers is retired. He is insanely strong but he's a little too strong for Luffy's crew. Remember when Shakky said that the coating mechanic was "100 times stronger than all you boys" (eleven supernovas)? But, whether or not he's Franky's father is debatable. Also if you think about it, every Strawhat member seems to have a skill that they're virtually perfect in and Sanji's already the cook, so they have no need for Hatchan (plus it seems like he's about to die). If he does die then that may be a reason for Camie to join but I don't see how she'll be able to do anything. Every member of the crew so far has been able to fight and that tradition may continue. You never know what might come out of Oda's head next --Klthesaint 13:10, 7 June 2008 (UTC) I understand that Hatchan is dying. When I suggested about Hatchan being a member, the position of cook wasn't what I was thinking of. I was thinking more that he would be like a pirate grunt (the most common members in all pirate crews). As for Camie (if she does join the crew) she might make herself useful if her tail splits in two. As demonstrated by Kokoro: Mermaids may walk on land when they are thirty years old, their tails split into two. So what do you guys suppose her age is? And if any of you guys think she might join the crew, what position would she have? <:/ (puzzling face) User:Rainbowman 10 June 2008 :Tenth member? We haven't had the nineth yet! :-O :#Zoro :#Nami :#Usopp :#Sanji :#Chopper :#Robin :#Franky :#Brook :Luffy isn't counted in the numbering scheme. The only dream I think Hatchi could follow it to finally win the love of Octopako. Camie also has a dream to be a designer. Camie is less then thirty, thats all we know, I'd pitch her at about 20 at the most. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 08:03, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Well excuse me if I happen to include the captain as the first member of the Strawhat crew. Harumph! >:Z (grumbles) As for those dreams you mentioned, it may be a good boost for joining the crew. (:) As I said for Camie: If she does join, what position would she have in the crew? I know all the other positions are important. :#Luffy-Captain :#Zoro-First Mate :#Nami-Navigator :#Usopp-Marksman :#Sanji-Cook :#Chopper-Doctor :#Robin-Archaeologist :#Franky-Shipwright :#Brook-Musician What other positions would be left for more members? User:Rainbowman 10 June 2008 :Oh no, nothing against you for it, just a lot of people don't realize that when Luffy stated he wanted ten crew men, that it doesn't include himself. A lot of other fans are used to explaining this and we have got into this habbit of... ^-^' :Well, don't take it too personnelly, these things happen. Best to laugh and forget it happened and not let it get to you... We've all been noobs at some point and got a lot of stick from those that weren't so I guess what goes around comes around. Sorry, I do apologize. ;-D One-Winged Hawk 17:13, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Well there's no telling what other positions would be left for other pirates but you have to remember that there's a pattern for the members of Straw Hat's crew. 1) They have some type of tragic or hard past. 2) They have at least one skill that they're virtually perfect in and 3) Each member must be able to fight in some form or fashion. Hatchan matches 3 n he might have a tragic past with the discrimination in the park but he's extemely weak compared to the straw hats now. I believe that they'll either meet someone in fishman island or in the New World. --Klthesaint 16:28, 11 June 2008 (UTC) One Piece movie 10 I have some questions about this upcoming movie: :# If Eiichiro Oda is writing this movie himself, is it really a canon story or just another filler story? :# If Nami was leaving the crew for some reason, this wouldn't be permanent would it? (I should hope not, that's more suffering than I can handle) <:( (nervous) :# Who is this "Gold Lion" character? a. Is he a Shichibukai? b. Is he a traitorous Yonkou? c. What connection does he have with Nami? If you know the answers to these questions let me know. User:Rainbowman 28 May 2008 (UTC) :From the trailer, it seems to be using established elements of OP to tell a different story. I could be wrong though. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 19:21, 30 May 2008 (UTC) /:( (confused) OK, does anyone else have any ideas? User:Rainbowman 3 June 2008 Come on, any info you guys can find would be most useful. I just don't want Nami to be out of the entire One Piece story, that would break my heart. <:<*** (crying mews) User:Rainbowman :I think the problem is, a lot of us know as much as you do... Some even less... Strange isn't it how the details of this movie are being super hush-hush top secret. O_O One-Winged Hawk 16:58, 11 June 2008 (UTC) One Piece Zodiac? Is there even a zodiac that exists in One Piece? I mean so far I've heard there was "the age of heaven" and "the age of the sea", but what does it mean? Any ideas you guys? User:Rainbowman 3 June 2008 :Not zodiac but naming for ages. We're in "Great age of Pirates". Age of heaven, I'm putting down a guess to the era in which Bilkans, Shandorians and Skypieans left the moon. Age of sea... I'm guessing the time in which the explorers were rediscovering the world (yeah I think a lot of the Grand Line was probably known but got lost in history so to speak). One-Winged Hawk Nami's Article Updates Ok guys so how am I doing in updating Nami's article? If you want to make some changes in the current events section that's fine with me. I gotta tell you it looks like Nami was being regretful for Hatchan when Saint Charloss shot him. What will the chances be in Hatchan's fate- can he be fixed or will it be too late? And as for Saint Charloss I say he's an example of an "evil annoyance" not only in his actions but also in his entire being. And he calls himself a "Saint" when he is anything but that. So comment on this section when you can. User:Rainbowman 6 June 2008 Does anyone know how I'm doing with Nami's article? (:/ (Hello?) And does anyone even know how annoying Saint Charloss is in his looks and actions? >:[ (Bleah!) User:Rainbowman 11 June 2008 12th Supernova? I know that there are 11 Supernovas: :#Monkey D. Luffy :#Roronoa Zoro :#Capone Bege :#Jewelry Bonney :#Basil Hawkins :#Eustass Kidd :#Scratchman Apoo :#Urogue :#Killer :#X Drake :#Tafalgar Law So my question is: Would there be a 12th Supernova? And if so, Who would it be? My guess is that Buggy the Clown might be a 12th Supernova if he and his crew had followed the Strawhat crew to that point. I mean Buggy still holds a grudge with Luffy and all. User:Rainbowman The Supernovas are all rookie pirates as in they're all young or have been pirates for a relatively short time. Buggy is around the same age as Red-Haired Shanks, so I don't think he'd qualify. Also his bounty has to be over 100 million belli. Last time they showed him his bounty was only 15 million...kind of sad when you think about it. --Klthesaint 16:35, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Now I know this may be a far cry off (or longshot if you like) but if perhaps Nami were to be a 12th Supernova, what would it take to have her bounty to reach 100 million? Perhaps having to defeat Arlong's partner Jimbei at Fishman Island? User:Rainbowman 11 June 2008 Vivi's Personal Jolly Roger? Does anyone have a scan of vivi's personal jolly roger other than in the manga? It's just that when I was looking on youtube.com searching for an AMV (Video: One Piece, Audio: This is Halloween-Marylin Manson), I saw in one of the AMVs something that looks like Vivi's personal jolly roger among the rest of the Strawhat Jolly Rogers despite that vivi isn't with the crew. The order they were in: :#Luffy :#Zoro :#Nami :#Usopp :#Sanji :#Vivi :#Chopper :#Robin :#Franky :#Brook So who has that scan? And speaking of which, will Vivi be able to visit the entire Strawhat crew once the crew is complete? :You forgot to sign the post. Okay, I know someone on Arlong Park has it... He also has it on a Deviant art account at www.deviantart.com somewhere. If not for my internet connection playing up this morning and giving the equal speed of a dial up when I'm on broadband, I'd check closely. The only reason why its not here is the person who did the SHs JRs hadn't made it when I asked. One-Winged Hawk 07:30, 12 June 2008 (UTC)